1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a two-wheel self-balancing scooter by reading alterations in center of gravity of an occupant in real time, and more specifically, to a method for driving a two-wheel self-balancing scooter that includes each wheel located at left and right sides on the basis of an occupant, in which when one wheel goes flat by any external force during driving, the scooter does not lean aside, but can safely drive straight.
2. Background of the Related Art
A two-wheel self-balancing scooter includes two wheels, that is, one wheel being located at a right side of an occupant, and the other wheel being located at a left side of the occupant. The self-balancing scooter is an electrically powered machine capable of being electrically driven, without losing the balance, by reading alternations in center of gravity in real time.
According to a method for driving the self-balancing scooter, for example, if the occupant leans his or her body forward or backward at a desired angle in a state in which the occupant gets on the scooter, the center of gravity of the occupant is read and converted into a slope in real time by various sensors, such as a gyroscope, provided in the scooter. When the occupant leans the center of gravity forward or backward, the wheels are driven in a direction of the slope in proportion to the slope, so that the self-balancing scooter does not fall due to the slope.
Accordingly, the center of gravity of the occupant is compensated to a correct position by rotating the wheels in response to the slope, and thus the scooter can drive while maintaining in an upright state, without losing the balance, even though the scooter is equipped with the pair of wheels at the right and left sides on the basis of the occupant.
However, the two-wheel self-balancing scooter has a problem in that since the configuration of the scooter includes each wheel arranged in series at the right and left sides on the basis of the occupant, when one wheel goes flat, the self-balancing scooter leans toward the flat wheel. As a result, the self-balancing scooter loses the balance and then falls down, which causes damage to the scooter itself, and also serious damage to the occupant.